1. Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to handheld electronic devices employing a text disambiguation function, and, more particularly, to a method that is executable on a handheld electronic device that facilitates user input based on the intent of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. Examples of such handheld electronic devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Many handheld electronic devices also feature wireless communication capability, although many such handheld electronic devices are stand-alone devices that are functional without communication with other devices.
Such handheld electronic devices are generally intended to be portable, and thus are of a relatively compact configuration in which keys and other input structures often perform multiple functions under certain circumstances or may otherwise have multiple aspects or features assigned thereto. With advances in technology, handheld electronic devices are built to have progressively smaller form factors yet have progressively greater numbers of applications and features resident thereon. As a practical matter, the keys of a keypad can only be reduced to a certain small size before the keys become relatively unusable. In order to enable text entry, however, a keypad must be capable of entering all twenty-six letters of the Roman alphabet, for instance, as well as appropriate punctuation and other symbols.
One way of providing numerous letters in a small space has been to provide a “reduced keyboard” in which multiple letters, symbols, and/or digits, and the like, are assigned to any given key. For example, a touch-tone telephone includes a reduced keyboard by providing twelve keys, of which ten have digits thereon, and of these ten keys, eight have Roman letters assigned thereto. For instance, one of the keys includes the digit “2” as well as the letters “A”, “B”, and “C”. Since a single actuation of such a key potentially could be intended by the user to refer to any of the letters “A”, “B”, and “C”, and potentially could also be intended to refer to the digit “2”, the input (by actuation of the key) generally is an ambiguous input and is in need of some type of disambiguation in order to be useful for text entry purposes. Other known reduced keyboards have included other arrangements of keys, letters, symbols, digits, and the like. One example of a reduced keyboard is the keypad 20 forming a part of the handheld electronic device 4 shown in FIG. 1 and described in greater detail herein. Keypad 20 is what is known as a reduced QWERTY keyboard.
In order to enable a user to make use of the multiple letters, digits, and the like on any given key in an ambiguous keyboard, numerous keystroke interpretation systems have been provided. For instance, a “multi-tap” system allows a user to substantially unambiguously specify a particular character on a key by pressing the same key a number of times equivalent to the position of the desired character on the key. For example, on the aforementioned telephone key that includes the letters “ABC”, if the user desires to specify the letter “C”, the user will press the key three times. Similarly, on the aforementioned keypad 24, if the user desires to specify the letter “C”, the user will press the key that includes “CV7” once, and if the user desires to specify the letter “I”, the user will press the key that includes “UI3” two times.
Another exemplary keystroke interpretation system would include key chording, of which various types exist. For instance, a particular character can be entered by pressing two keys in succession or by pressing and holding a first key while pressing a second key. Still another exemplary keystroke interpretation system would be a “press-and-hold/press-and-release” interpretation function in which a given key provides a first result if the key is pressed and immediately released, and provides a second result if the key is pressed and held for a short period of time.
Another keystroke interpretation system that has been employed is a software-based text disambiguation function. In such a system, a user typically presses keys to which one or more characters have been assigned, generally pressing each key one time for each desired letter, and the disambiguation software attempts to predict the intended input. Numerous such systems have been proposed. One example of such a system is disclosed in commonly owned United States Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0058995, entitled “Handheld Electronic Device With Text Disambiguation,” the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. As is known, many such systems display an output component as the user is typing (pressing keys) that includes a list of possible intended input character strings (i.e., what the user intended while typing) that are generated by the disambiguation software. For example, FIG. 3 shows an exemplary prior art output screen 50 that may be provided by the disambiguation software system described in the aforementioned commonly owned United States Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0058995. As seen in FIG. 3, the output screen 50 includes a text component 52 and a variant component 54. The variant component 54 includes a default portion 56 and a variant portion 58. The variant component 54 represents a list of possible intended inputs (in the form of a number of character strings or combinations) as generated by the disambiguation software. A user may select one of the items listed in the variant component 54 for inclusion in the final text component 52.
In the example output screen 50, the user has pressed the “AS” key followed by the “ER” key followed by the “ER” key again. As a result, the variant component 54 lists the following possible intended inputs: “are”, “see”, “ser”, “aer” and “arr”. The “are” and “see” possible intended inputs represent words (in the current language of the handheld electronic device) that may have been intended by the user (with “are” being the default), and the “ser”, “aer” and “arr” possible intended inputs represent other letter sequences (corresponding to the pressed keys) that do not represent words (in the current language of the handheld electronic device) that nonetheless may have been intended by the user. In addition, the “arr” possible intended input represents a possible intended input wherein the last character of the possible intended input of the default portion 56 (“are”) as been “flipped” to the other character provided on the key corresponding to that last character. In any given circumstance, the user may have intended any one of the possible intended inputs, and may wish to select one of them for inclusion in the final text component 52. If the user wishes to select the possible intended input of the default portion 56, that is relatively easy because, as shown in FIG. 3, that possible intended input is by default included in the final text component 52 and is highlighted in the variant component 54. However, additional user action is required if one of the possible intended inputs of the variant component 54 is desired by the user, which action typically includes scrolling or stepping through the possible intended inputs of the variant component 54 on the output screen. If the number of possible intended inputs of the variant component 54 is large, this will be time consuming and often frustrating for the user, especially if the possible intended inputs of the variant component 54 span more two or more additional screens. Furthermore, existing systems do not organize the possible intended inputs of the variant component 54 based on the user's possible intent while typing. A user will, however, know their intent while typing, such as whether they are trying to enter a word or whether they are trying to input a character sequence that is not a word.
There is thus room for improvement in handheld electronic devices that employ text disambiguation functions, and in particular there is a need for methods for facilitating user input in such handheld electronic devices based on the intent of the user.